


Drabbles OSWWIS

by MeeMaw



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMaw/pseuds/MeeMaw
Summary: One-shots that I could not weave into Our Story Was Written in Stars.





	1. Know Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This happened the morning after Jon & Dany’s first tryst. (Ch 5 of OSWWIS). 
> 
> It hadn't ended too well when Jon's nightmares kicked off his PTSD and he left the chambers for a time.
> 
> The suggestion was made by the lovely and most talented, iia !

 

They spent the rest of the night in silence, sharing the chambers, nothing more. In the morning Dany was up before Jon and was rolling the furs in a wad when Jon blinked open his eyes. “What is it you are doing?”

 

She hesitantly responded that the she would send new sheets and blankets for his chambers to replace the stained ones. “It would not befit your steward discovering –"

 

Jon hummed. “Give me these. I’ll stow them with my personal belongings.”

 

He immediately swung his legs down the bed started helping her straighten the room. They were walking back and forth, lifting things that they had forgotten on the floor in the heat of last night, avoiding looking at each other. “Dany, about the last night –” Jon finally gathered his wits and sat at the edge of the bed.

 

Dany stole a look at his face. His eyes were closed, and he wore a pained expression, far removed from the content and smiles she had seen earlier. The sense of foreboding and fear of losing him once again broke her heart and she turned away from him. “I know – but Essos is different, there are no trueborn or natural born children there, they’re just children. Or, I could ask the maester for some concoction if that is what you prefer.” She had thought about it while she was waiting for him by the hearth, about how he had earlier told her that he feared bringing a bastard in this world. _Ros_ her name was, the woman at the Winter town pleasure-house whom Jon did not lay with, out of the same fear and then his wildling _lover_ with whom Jon did, but still worried, going to an extent of sharing his concerns with Tormund. Dany felt a pang of jealousy in her chest that she had to deliberately brush aside.

 

There was no hesitation in his voice, only regret when he said, “You honor me by telling me you would have my child and you slight me in the same breath.” When she turned around to look at him, she saw him shaking his head in dejection. She teared up at his words and his pained look.

 

“You are not like anyone else, what we are, what we have together, my want for you, its nothing like I ever felt in my entire existence. While I may be stupid as fuck about many things, this isn’t one of those. Give me another chance Daenerys, and I promise I won’t fail you again.” There was a question in his eyes, one she needed to answer.

 

The choices she made this day would define their future. She sat beside him, taking his hand in hers and pressing her fingers around it. “You have not failed me. I failed to see what you were going through, all on your own.” She kissed the corners of his lips and leaned in his shoulder as he curled his hand around her waist. “But I am trying to know you and sometimes it is difficult to separate the lives you and I have lived from the life we can have together. You are not like everyone else either. I should say that more often I suppose. Forgive me?” She smiled sadly when Jon kissed her on the crown.

 

“We are at war --” Her voice was laced in an unknown fear. “--and we still have a long way to go.”

 

“My whole bloody life has been nothing but fighting. I’m tired Dany, I really am. I just want to rest, find some peace, some quiet and a home, _with you_.”

 

“Jon … I too want all those things with you.” There was a force that always tossed her towards him, whether it was fate or something else, she did not care. She loved him.

 

The tension faded in the heat of the moment as Jon lowered his lips on hers and she leaned into him and twined her arms around his neck. He would give her everything she deserved and more. He kissed her with longing and earnestness, until she gasped for breath. There was nothing more he wanted than to feel her weight above him, the taste of her mouth and her eyes looking into him.

 

“I must return to my chambers.” She explained she didn’t want her people looking for her all around.

 

“I have to send a raven and then meet with Lord Royce. Will you sup with me afterwards, here in my solar?” He whispered meaningfully in the shell of her ear.

 

Her gaze matched the fire in his grey eyes when she nodded.

 

As Dany walked back to her chambers, she bit the inside of her cheek to keep her from smiling. She was already missing his touch.

 

Jon watched her from his solar until she reached her door, Ghost following closely. His chambers felt cold and desolated once again and he immediately rushed outside, preparing to drown himself in work until it was time for supper.

 

*

 


	2. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany discuss their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a discussion that takes place on the road to Castle Black. Midway Ch. 2.

They had been riding from Winterfell to Castle Black and the march was slow and treacherous due to frequent snowstorms and the Kingsroad laden with snow. The armies made camp around what used to be the Long Lake and was now a frozen mass of water devoid of fish or any other form of life. As they waited out yet another the blizzard, Jon and Daenerys took to sword play as a means to while away the time once they had attended to their usual duties.

 

He had asked her to summon her dragon and ride back to Winterfell and wait out the storm. He would send her a raven when they have arrived at Castle Black. But she had given him a pointed look and refused. “You’re running out of excuses to send me away, my Prince.”

 

She was still a dream to him. He could scarcely believe any of it was true, that she was real. _‘One day I will wake up in my hard, cold bed surrounded by nothing but darkness.’_

Her ladies had stayed at Winterfell and she was accompanied by a handful of maidservants to see to her day-to-day needs. She tried to read or make conversation with them but in the end, she always turned to him for company and he was a poor one at it. He was lost in his thoughts and looked more content when he was quiet. “Do you want me to leave?” she would ask him, and he always shook his head in refusal and yet, no words fell out of his tongue.

 

He was staring at the campfire when she asked him, “Who was she?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Were there more than one?”

 

The moment of silence stretched on and it took him a while to realize what she meant.

 

“I was not thinking about her.” He coldly replied.

 

“No?”

 

“No.”

 

“Tell me about her.”

 

“There’s nothing to tell.”

 

When she persisted, he told her about the wildling girl from his previous life. One with whom he was forced to break his vows so that he could earn the trust of the King-Beyond-the-Wall. He then went back to staring at the flames.

 

She fell silent, wondering if she should not have asked.

 

“How about you? Surely there must be great many men who would have tried to win your affections.” He looked at her with coal black eyes; black, not grey.

 

“There weren’t that many.” She chuckled. “There was a captain of a sellsword company in Meereen, Daario. He killed his fellow commanders and single handedly brought the Stormcrows to our cause.” She looked at him and noticed a twitch at the corner of his eye. He flexed his sword hand like she often saw him do when he was displeased.

 

“That was noble of him.” He sounded miffed and interrupted her curtly. “It’s quite alright. You don’t have to tell me of all your lovers. I just -- ” _A beautiful woman like her won’t have just one lover._

 

Daenerys flinched but she ignored his words. “I did not say he was my lover. He was pleasing to look at and very persuasive. But reckless and brutal. That is not the kind of man I would have chosen for myself. Viserys sent him to Yunkai as an ambassador and I never saw him afterwards. Then there were men from Meereenese nobility and a Dothraki khal who asked for my hand in marriage. Fortunately for me, Viserys allowed me to make that choice for myself.”

 

_‘And Viserys?’_ He was about to ask but kept it to himself.

 

He dismissed the thought and went back to tending the fire. He dusted the snow off his cloak and boots and asked her to go back to her tent. “We march tomorrow. I’ll make sure the men are ready before dawn. You should rest now.”

 

His eyes were ever so unreadable. She stood up to take her leave; the thought of him being in love with another was rather disconcerting, not that it was her place to complain or hold it against him. She asked him as an afterthought, “You loved her?”

 

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, his forehead puckered in what looked like _hurt_. “For a time, I thought it was love. I don’t know anymore. I didn’t have a choice. I did not get a choice in great many things in life.”

 

She lowered her eyes and nodded in silent understanding. She pressed her hand on his tired shoulder before leaving. _‘I’m sorry life turned out to be so cruel to you.’_ She thought.


	3. The First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys learns a thing or two about Jon's past.

“These creatures are nothing like you have ever seen in your life.” Jon tried to forewarn her before their first battle beyond the Wall.

“I’ve seen a lot of accursed things, Jon. I have seen a rotten heart of the undying, warlocks of Qarth with their pale blue eyes and black nails, flayed men suffering under the unforgiving sun of Astapor and refusing compassion, little boys feeding scraps to the puppy given to them when slavers took away their manhood – I have seen it all.” She remarked sadly.

 _It’s not the same._ He wanted to warn but decided against it. She was braver than him, he supposed.

It wasn’t the same.

An endless sea of blue eyes stared at her and she knew she would never be able to forget it. The mangled bodies of men, women and children with their blackened extremities, they didn’t appear to feel any pain and continued fighting till the blue of their eyes disappeared. An enemy that didn’t die until she rained fire and turned it all to smoke and ash.

She saw a White Walker with its pale flesh and in its pale armor. She froze on Drogon when it attacked Jon and stared in hopelessness until a blow of Jon’s Valyrian steel sent it flying into a snowstorm.

They would haunt her for the rest of her life, she thought. And it was just the beginning.

After the battle, Jon was aimlessly coursing through the castle when he found her sitting on the cold stones of the hallway, staring at the coals in the brazier. She was still in her armor and visibly shaken.

“Dany” he stretched his hand and she took it.

They walked towards her chambers in silence. Jon waited in the anteroom when her handmaidens helped her get out of the armor and into her usual gown and furs.

“I was afraid.” She admitted, and Jon nodded in agreement. “I too was, when I saw them for the first time and even now. One cannot be brave if they have no fear.”

It was odd, watching fear in her eyes. She was the fierce Dragon Queen of the east, and the west too if she wanted, and not the scared little girl he saw in that moment.

“You should rest.” He told her after they had finished supper and engaged in some distracting conversation about Essosi food and wines.

“My apologies, I held you from meeting the soldiers and commanders.”

He answered dryly, “I could stay longer if you want me to. I suppose most of them aren’t in the castle.”

“Oh.” _Men need a woman after they have fought in a battle_ , she had heard. “You? Aren’t you going --?”

He stared at her for a few heartbeats and shook his head when he realized what she was insinuating. “No, I don’t –”

“Never?”

“Never.” He replied, thinking carefully.

They were walking towards the winch-cage when Dany tugged at the sleeve of his gambeson.

“I don’t understand.”

“What? A bastard not wanting to father another bastard is so difficult for you to fathom?”

Dany cringed at his words and responded with indignation. “You were never a bastard!”

“Aye” bitterness oozed from his words “what was my name when you met me?” He felt remorse when he looked at her distressed face and took a deep breath. “Robb once paid Ros for me. She worked at the Wintertown brothel. She was good looking – not that I remember her face – it’s but a vague memory.”

“And did you --?” She wondered without judgement.

“My conscience didn’t allow bringing another Snow into this world. It’s not a good life for a child.”

“Did you wed your wildling lover then?” The question had been on her mind for some time.

“Not in the eyes of the Gods or even the men south of the Wall. She never spoke about children. She saw a woods witch I suppose or the least that’s what Tormund told me.” It was a disagreeable feeling. _Was Ygritte not wanting his children the reason behind the unpleasantness or that he hadn’t thought of her in so long?_

They had reached the top of the Wall and Jon helped Dany alight the cage that was shaking wildly with the winds. They walked idly, immersed in their own thoughts. Dany could not bear to look north of the Wall, so she turned towards the south, and watched the fires in the distance, an array of torches and lamps, people manning the castle, the Unsullied. _Life._

She was small in her built, but fierce and strong, he thought. Yet he stood behind her like a shadow, like a protector, the one she didn’t need but he wanted to be there for her regardless.

“Do you think about children, Jon?” she asked, without turning around. She was gazing at a distant star.

Jon was standing close to her, watching the brightest star that might have caught her attention. His smile didn’t reach his lips, only his eyes.

When her shoulder brushed against his chest, she could feel his breath against her hair. _Will he hold me if I leaned into him?_ Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realize that he hadn’t said anything.

 


End file.
